puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intner
Intner is a senior officer of the crew -Frozen- on the Emerald Ocean. Contributions and Awards Bake Offs *Seventh place in the Encore Edition: Rigging! bake-off on September 12th, 2009. *Second place in the Hunter Bake-Off Bonanza on bilge. *Third place in the Atlantean Bilging Bake-off of August 5th, 2007. on Viridian(under the alias Inschato) *Seventh place in the Atlantean Bilging Bake-off on Hunter, August 3rd, 2007. *Fourth place in the Hunter August Bilging Bake-off of 2006. Former Hunter Crews & Flags *Former captain of Structured Chaos *Former captain of the merged crew Annihilation *Fourth place in the Bilging Bake-off of August 2006 *Former prince of the flag Redemption *Former lord of Shadows of Pirates *Former senior officer of Rockin Z's *Former officer of Black Widdows *Former fleet officer of The Guild (November 11th-16th, 2007) *Former fleet officer of Serendipity (November 2nd-9th, 2007) *Former fleet officer of Rum Runners (November 16th-23rd, 2007) *Former officer of The Art of War (November 23rd - December 2nd, 2007) Biography Intner began his Hunter Ocean career in June 2006. Just over two months later, he established the crew Annihilation. Before this he had a short stint with Brigand Breakers and Black Widdows before he joined Imperial Hunters for about a month. He felt too comfortable in such a skilled and flawless crew and went searching for a crew needing a lot of help and hands on work. Intner found Rockin Z's and was very quickly promoted to senior officer due to his skill and experience. With this power he was given permission to demote all the officers that merged in from the old Spirit of the Lord which didn't meet the requirements. This took about 2 straight hours to go through the list of over 500 people and Bark rewarded him with 6 shanghai points. Intner used these points to rename his sloop, which was actually the first ship created on at Fishboy's Shipbuilding Stall, from Fatty Bream to Interceptor. Intner stayed in Rockin Z's for only a short time longer because he felt he had accomplished what he came to do. It was on August 21st, 2006 that Intner established the crew Annihilation with Damon as first mate. It was with this crew that Intner felt he could reach out and teach new players how to play fair and be successful. However school got in the way and he ended it on October 2nd, 2006. Intner has since expanded his endeavors to other oceans such as Midnight, Cobalt, Ice and Opal. He ran a small event in the fall of 2007, local to the Hunter Ocean, where he hopped crews on a weekly basis for a small period of time. After this was done, he attempted to get back into his old crew, but found that the captain and most of the crew had gone dormant in his absence. So it was thus that on December 8th, 2007, he founded his new crew and named it Structured Chaos. It was not until about two months later until he returned to his old flag The Eye, however. Since then Intner has continued to be active sporadically as part of various crews and flags. Ships Intner has previously owned the following renamed ships on the hunter ocean: *Interceptor - Sloop, Black/Green. *Seedless Watermelon - Sloop, Lime/Red - Awarded during the August 2006 bilging bake off. *Night Elf - Baghlah, Navy/? Trinkets